What if
by avatarfanlin
Summary: In which P'li recovers quickly after being stunned by Bolin and takes a shot at Lin after she saves the Avatar. Kyalin


**I think the ending is totally weak on this chapter. but hey i deserve a 'well at least you tried' sticker. anyway enjoy and sorry this is so terrible. R&R**

* * *

><p>P'li quickly recovered from Bolin's attack, on shaky feet, to take aim at Lin Beifong, who was currently holding onto the Avatar for dear life as she was pulled back up by her nephews. Her eyes widened at seeing the combustion bender take aim. She looked up to see Su staring at her with fear in her eyes. There was only one thing to do, she threw the Avatar too her sister, just as an explosion landed itself in the air next to her, snapping the cable. The last thing she heard was Su screaming her name as the earth reclaimed her.<p>

"Wing! Wei! Lower me back down!" When she continued to rise, she looked up at them to see that they were frozen in place at seeing the events unfold before their very eyes. As she reached the top, she threw the Avatar onto the metal floor before turning around, preparing to dive back down to save her sister, only to have arms pull her back. "Let me go! I have to help her!" Tears were now cascading down her face as she screamed hysterically. "I CAN'T LET HER DOWN AGAIN! LET ME SAVE HER! LIN!"

Wei pulled her into his arms, as Wing closed the metal doors to prevent her from jumping. Su pushed her son away, jumping up, she unclipped her harness and began running back down into the courtyard, leaving her sons with the Avatar. As she reached the grounds of the estate, she saw a crowd gathered around what could only be her sister. She ran over to the site that looked like a creator caused by a meteor. She pushed people aside until her eyes found themselves on her sisters half burned and bloodied body, lying in Asami Sato's arms. She closed the distance between them to see Lin's eyes wide open and chest heaving up and down from the pain. At seeing no one doing anything to help her sister, she went into command mode. "GET ME A MEDIC!"

Kuvira ran off with the other guards, desperately trying to find a medic. Su turned back to Lin, trying to figure out the next course of action, only for it to be decided by Asami. "We need to get her inside, the dust from the fight could cause the wound to become infected."

Mako and Bolin moved to picked her up, only to have her scream in agony, "Stop!" At the sound of Su's command, the two brothers put her back down on the ground. "Let me try something." Su took a horse stance and raised her arms, causing the earth under Lin's burned body to rise. Lin let out a scream as the earth shifted around her. Once it stopped trembling, Lin's scream turned into whimpers. "It's going to be okay Lin, just stay with us."

Lin's eyes began to close, as though the words Su had said made her realise how tired she was. In a matter of seconds, her mind slipped away to darkness.

Su began to panic as she saw her sister's eyes close and breathing began to slow. "Lin!?"

Asami was next to the fallen bender in an instant, picking up her uninjured wrist, she let out a sigh of relief. "She's passed out. The pain must have been too much."

Su led them into Lin's bedroom. "Bolin, Mako, move her onto the bed." The two brothers didn't hesitate at the matriarchs command. Making quick work to move Lin onto the soft bed.

"Su?"

She turned around to see her captain standing in the doorway. "Kuvira, where is the medic?"

"He isn't in town. And there is no one else. Can I be of service at all?"

Su didn't know what to do. Her sister was going to die a painful death and there was nothing she could do about it. That is until Bolin spoke up. "Korra can heal her."

Su ran out of the room to find Korra sitting on the couch in her lounge room with Aiwei, her sons and Baatar Senior . "Korra!"

"Su?"

"I need your help."

"What's going on? Is it Zaheer again? Did your guards find him?" Korra watched Su's face closely, noticing the little quiver of her lips as though she were about to cry. It didn't take long for a scenario to come to her. Korra quickly stood up and followed the matriarch into a bedroom to find Lin's half burned body lying on the bed, motionless. "No. I need a lot of water and rags. Bolin, Mako, get out." Everyone sprung into action, Su getting the rags and Asami finding a basin and filling it up with water. Korra began to remove the burned clothing that had melted into Lin's skin with great difficulty.

Su placed the rags next to Korra. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I need to get these clothes off of her."

Su extended the blade on her wrist and began cutting away at the section of Lin's clothes that weren't burnt. What she saw under the clothes made her gasp. Lin's body was littered with scars, ones not caused by P'li. "Lin, what have you been doing with yourself?" She rolled her over to pull the shirt from under her, and again was met with more scars. She continued to cut the material that had melted into Lin's injured side. She let out a hiss in displeasure at seeing some of the dead skin peel away with her clothes.

Asami quickly entered the room with the water that Korra desperately needed to heal the fallen metalbender. The water began to glow as Korra got to work. "I can't believe this happened."

Asami placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. "Korra, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had listened to her when she wanted to take me back to Republic City, then this never would have happened. But oh no, I had to be selfish and prove that I can handle anything."

"Korra, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Right Su?"

When the girls didn't get a response, they looked up to find the person in question sitting next to Lin with a gentle hand on the cheek she scarred years ago. A look of sorrow and pain on her face at seeing her big sister in this position. "I am so sorry Lin, I let you down again."

* * *

><p>Lin opened her eyes to darkness. The only light provided by a crack in the drapes. She looked around the room to find Su sitting in a chair next to her bed, eyes looking down at her hands and Korra resting her head on a sleeping Asami's lap on the sofa in the middle of the room. She went to speak but it came out in raspy voice, only to be heard by Su. "Shhhh. You're okay Lin. let me get you some water." She disappeared into the bathroom, remerging a moment later with a tall glass of water. She helped Lin lift her head to drink the glass of its contents. She placed the empty glass on the bedside table, before reclaiming her seat next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Sore, tired and hot." Lin tried to sit up, only to whimper in pain. She inclined her head forward as much as she could, only to see the right side of her body burned and scared. The worst parts being the outside of her arm and one side of her abs. The scar was nearly a perfect line running down the centre of her body. The scar stretched from her shoulder down to her mid thigh. It came inwards about the third of the way, starting under her breast and stopping at her waist.

The only form of clothing covering her, was a couple of rags on her chest and woman hood. Lin's eyes began to widen in shock at what she saw. "Oh spirits. No no no no no. This is- why? Shit. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?" She tried to push through the pain and get out of bed, only to be forced back down by Su.

"Lin, calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! A third of my body is scarred!" Lin's voice caused the Avatar to jolt awake, quickly running to Su's aid to help calm her sister down.

"Lin, you need to relax. You have gone through a lot of trauma and you need to calm down."

Lin's voice became dangerously low. "Get out."

"Lin, you're hurt I need t-"

"I said get out!"

The three women filed out of the room reluctantly, into the family room. "Su dear, how is she?"

Su didn't answer her husband, instead deciding to bury her head in his chest for comfort.

"Korra," The Avatar turned around to look at Mako, "How is she?"

"Physically she should be fine. But you should have seen the other scars she has. It makes you wonder what she has gone through. I can't tell which ones are old or new. Have you heard from Kya?"

"Her airship is docking at the moment. She should be here s-"

"Where is she?" Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to find Kya with a small bag in hand and panting lightly in the doorway. Aiwei standing behind her, dishevelled from trying to keep up with the waterbender.

Su removed herself from Baatar's embrace to address her. "She's in the guest bedroom. She told us to get out."

"I don't care what she wants. Show me to her room."

Su opened the door for Kya, following her into the large guest room. Light snoring could be heard from the injured metalbender, making Kya smile slightly at the sound until she saw the burns on Lin's body. "Spirits Lin, what did you get yourself into?"

"Uh, Kya, I don't mean to be a tattle tale but she has scars all over her back and che-"

"I know." Kya pulled a syringe out of her bag.

"What are you going to do with that!?"

"Shhhh. Will you shut up?"

"Sorry."

"It will take away the pain until I finish healing her."

Su cocked an eyebrow at the idea. "Why do you need to do that?"

"Because she is extremely stubborn and the only time I can do this is when she is asleep." Kya levelled the needle at Lin's arm, taking in a deep breath, she pushed it in and pressed down the top, causing the metalbender to bolt upright from the action.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kya pushed Lin back down onto the bed with ease thanks to the drugs, resulting in Lin's head to spin. "What did you do to me?"

"Pain killers."

Lin groaned. Kya had only done this once before when she received an ice shard through the shoulder and even then she was more than willing to put up with the pain. "I don't need them."

"I don't care. Now stay still so I can heal you."

"Korra already healed me."

"Yes, because being healed by an exhausted Avatar who has taken a few healing lessons, counts as being healed. Now lay down and shut up."

Lin did as she was told, not wanting to get on her partners bad side. "You are totally whipped."

Lin turned her head around to the empty side of her bed, to find Su occupying the space. "I thought I told you to get out."

"My city, my rules. So what are you two exactly?"

The pain killers caused Lin's tongue to loosen up, what she should have said was, 'none of your business.' Instead she said. "Umm, we are great at sex. That's what we are." Su cocked an eyebrow at the drugged up metalbender. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I wanna sleep." Lin closed her eyes, more than content to sleep through the healing session.

* * *

><p>Lin awoke to the blue glow of Kya's waterbending. She inclined her head to see that the scarring now looked a tad darker than her natural skin. "Wow."<p>

Kya stopped bending to look at her partner. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Umm, thanks. And sorry about swearing at you earl-"

Kya silenced her with a kiss. "You talk too much. If I was here when it happened, then there would be no trace of it."

"Kya, it's fine. It looks like I got a terrible tan."

"But you don't tan."

"Shut up. Where did Su go?"

"Not sure," A playful smirk found itself on Kya's lips, "She said she was going to leave the greatest sex benders alone."

"There is a reason I don't like painkillers."

Kya leaned down, lips hovering over Lin's. "She was right though.' And with that, she closed the gap.


End file.
